gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena
This is an article about a canceled/unreleased fan-film, non-canon and not related to any of the actual Power Rangers series. NOTE'': This was previously the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena page. Unfortunately, the name of the article of a unreleased fanfilm has been terminated and the page has been changed.'' ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena '' (PRLG:TROT, or just titled as The Rise of Trakeena) was the 9th fan-film attempt based on the television franchise Power Rangers, ''original set for a 2011 release, later to 2012 for a reversion on YouTube, mostly based on again one of the show's older seasons- ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Saban's 7th incarnation of Power Rangers. However, it has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fan-film that is being completely and mostly co-written, co-produced and directed by Anthony Marsh, Jr.(co-joining in the director position, first Bryan Spicer , then Marsh and later Isaac Florentine ) Its screenplay -mostly by Marsh- was rewritten with a finalized polished script by James Vanderbilt, Skip Woods and David Lindsay-Abaire. This is one of the many Power Rangers fan-film projects, however, still NOT related to the TV show, and to not feature none of the show's cast members or their original characters involved in this film, instead, this film has an annual cast and story. The film also spawned an annual suit design that initally began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, along with an annual cast and story. It was a part of a planned trilogy set of films, prior to the box-office failure of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie . Instead of the film picking up where TAPRM left off 14 years ago, the film begins in a different continuity, mainly set in the near but not too distant future. In 2012, a reversion of the film was in production, as the film was being recontructed with a new alternate storyline, and some cast replacements. The reversion of the film was going to be set for a release in Spring 2012 on the video sharing website YouTube, under Anthony Marsh, Jr's original YouTube account - anthonymarsh1 (2011-2012). On July 20, 2012, it has been confirmed that The Rise of Trakeena has been canceled from being released and this was the final Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie project in planned proposals Marsh has tried to get fully made, therefore, all of the actors from this film and past canceled projects have been laid off. In 2014, an actual fan-film reboot has been slated for a release and there is current negoiations on having "The Rise of Trakeena" to yet again be the name of the newly announced sequel of the new Lost Galaxy Fan-series, while part of the Marsh-verse of Power Rangers. Production 'Pre-Production' The Rise of Trakeena, when it was in production in late 2010-early 2011, went throught a lot amount of stressful rewriting and reworking for the majority of everything Marsh had for the project. Development of this 9th fan-film attempt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, by Anthony Marsh Jr, began in March 2010, 2 months after the cancellation of the presumely-final film of the original "Power Rangers: Lost Generation" film series, Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (originally for 2009, which was during Lost Galaxy's 10th Fan-niversary and during the run Disney's final Power Rangers season - RPM). With Lost Generation 3 considered the end of the original fan-film era, Marsh focused on a 9th fan-film attempt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy for a release in 2011, mainly focusing on the series' main villainess, Trakeena . Marsh begun development on it during his final marking periods of being a Junior High School student at Gaithersburg High School (which took place during the 2009-2010 school year at the MCPS). When he was called by his two counselors for his then-to-be-upcoming scheduling for his final year in the school as a "Senior" for the 2010-2011 season, several classes have been recorded for him with one that Marsh later hated and refused in doing, Software Applications A and B, in order for him to graduate. With the remaining 6 classes down, after he said he completely "disliked" the classes he took in mainstream - Photography and Studio Art, he was going for - the next and final season - a class that Marsh fully admired him since his 10th grade year - Video Production. After Marsh request the said class, they put it in his 2010-2011 Senior schedule. With the 2010-2011 school season already here, production on Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena began on September 20, 2010. It was supposed to start shooting when the season started in late August but the start of production was delayed when Marsh did two short video sample films, Drinking Water (his first video assignment) and a How-To video. 'Filming ' 'Promotional Rise (September 2010-October 2010)' After the 9/20/2010 production start, Marsh begun promoting the fan-film on the Power Rangers/Super Sentai Wiki (The Morphin Grid: A Power Rangers Wiki, now known currently as RangerWiki - the Super Sentai and Power Rangers Wiki, as of 2013) in September. The first time he had an article about it, it was deleted by the wiki's now-inactive admin. user Ozu Miyuki because "It has nothing to do with the actual TV series". However, he did suggest Marsh (as User: Rangermaniaguy2010) this, qoute: "I have mentioned this once already. We do not allow any references to fanfilms in the article pages. You have a User page and a Blog for that." (However, as of January 2012, the wiki's new administrator DCHallOfJustice suggested the wiki administrators of PR/SS to stop users from posting fanwork on the wiki, they have created a Power Rangers Fan-Fiction wiki site after one of its users (Digifiend) deleted every fanwork blog article off the wiki's database). 'Downfall, Production Sufferage, and Proposed Cancellation (late October 2010-March 2011)' While promoting the fan-film on the wiki, production on The Rise of Trakeena was at the top of its game for 2 1/2 weeks. However, what caused the film to go downhill during production, when Marsh brought on Trakeena in the film, (after the segment " Megazords From Scramble City " was filmed), he talked out GHS's assistant principal Susan Frishman to do the character's voice but it was only for 2 scenes. The first scene with Frishman's "Trakeena " was on September 30, 2010 (" Queen of the Throne ") in which Marsh later claimed it as "a try out" for her to join Marsh's voice cast. This was the worst and most difficult problem with the character, on October 12, 2012 (" The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum " episode), Marsh called Frishman to help him shoot another scene but she refused. In order for him to get her, Marsh "snuck" into the back of the GHS Main Office (with her office at the end of the hall entrance) and told her that she promised she would help him after Marsh's 5th pd. class was over (His 6th and 7th periods were free periods, doing OJT work at the time also and/or when he doesn't have any work). After coming to the Bridge basement/office, Marsh had Frishman read her next script for the villain (which she constantly refused), but by the final period of the day, she came to help but this was the last opportunity to help him. Shooting on the episode took 21 minutes worth of dialogue, no action. Weeks later, October 27, 2010, Marsh kept asking Frishman to help once again but, periods later, Marsh's counselors gave him the scripts (for Trakeena) back and told him that Frishman had completely "quit" doing the film. Based on her unexplained departure, this caused Trakeena to not be in the film more of the time at all and also caused the promotional campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena to be deruptly declined. The Rise of Trakeena's production statuses when from various on-and-off hiatuses because his counselors wanted him to do his school work but the graduating-worthy class (Software Apps) Marsh flunked in had gotten worse grades, in this case, an "E", 50%-0% below. Also, Marsh had stopped promoting the film and focused on a "We Want Trakeena" campaign (actually a "I Want Trakeena" campaign) as he looks for any female individual who would like to gwet into acting to help him play Trakeena in the film but none of them wanted to due to the character's dark nature. The campaign failed by February 2011. The shooting process on the film started to "sink ship" by February 7, 2011 (the day Power Rangers: Samurai premiered on Nickelodeon that Monday). This led the film to be originally shut down for good. On March 15, 2011, when GHS had their and final Pep Rally ceremony for the year (regarding the school's Girl's Basketball Championship game from the night before) at 1:40 PM, Marsh exposed himself coming down the track as the girls of the championship were giving the "key to the city" by the Mayor of Gaithersburg. However, production was coincidently exposed as Marsh got into a fight with his former castmate (SF) and one of his Bridge counselors and got furiously mad when he got home. His obsession on working on Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena caused alot of alienation with the school and Marsh began to feel "completely obsessed" with it after the film was shut down. On March 16, 2011, Marsh returned the Canon ZR-800 Mini-DV Camcorder he was using to shoot the film to the school's Media Center the next morning and it has been conceived that work on the film was no longer to be shot in the building. 3/15/2011 was also the same day when TNA Wrestling fans were strongly aware to hear that one of the fans' favorite TNA Knockouts, Daffney, was released from the company. After Daffney's inactive departure from TNA, Marsh had also fired the then-now former from his film. After his Graduation from GHS on June 3, 2011 at the DAR Constitution Hall at Washington DC, Marsh had pushed the release date, which was false, for the film to June 10, 2011 because one of that summer's most-anticipated films would then take this film's June 29, 2011 date at the time, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Preview test screenings for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was universally panned and the film begun to lack public attention on YouTube and Facebook. The fan-film's Facebook page had only 4 people who liked it, though this is a non-existant Power Rangers fan-film. Article Index * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (story) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Trivia) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Pre-Production and Pre-Development) * List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena film segments * List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena Cast and Characters * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Photo Galleries) *2012 Revision *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - Soundtrack by Various Artists *Alternate Ending * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Production Credits) * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Production Diaries) * Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Script) ** Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Screenplay) * Category:PRLG in Other Media Category:Post-PRLG continuity Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Canceled Projects